As Rival As Partner
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Kau adalah rival yang telah kukalahkan, tapi kau juga merupakan "Aibou" untukku. Kau yang selalu tidak peduli akan pendapatku dan bahkan sering menertawakanku, tapi entah mengapa kita bisa menjadi pasangan tim yang hebat. (Takao's Birthday).


**Type : Fandom Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Genre : AU, Divergence, Friendship, & Humor.**

 **Rated : K/G**

 **Character : Kazunari Takao & Shintaro Midorima.**

 **Inspiration : Jas Hujan**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke - Noburo Takagi**

 **Summary :**

 **Kau adalah rival yang telah kukalahkan, tapi kau juga merupakan "Aibou" untukku. Kau yang selalu tidak peduli akan pendapatku dan bahkan sering menertawakanku, tapi entah mengapa kita bisa menjadi pasangan tim yang hebat. (Takao's Birthday).**

* * *

 **~As Rival As Partner~**

Siang hari di SMU _Shutoku_ , terlihat beberapa murid sedang berlatih basket di ruang basket. Seperti biasa, dengan teriakan sang kapten membuat seluruh anggota tim bergerak penuh semangat. Sayangnya, ada yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hah?! Midorima datang terlambat?!" tanya Kiyoshi Miyaji kepada adik kelasnya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Pantas saja hanya Takao saja yang ikut latihan." ucap sang kapten, Taisuke Ootsubo.

"Begitu." ucapnya sebelum pandangannya berpindah ke arah Kazunari Takao. "Oi! Takao!" panggilnya.

Si rambut hitam yang memiliki kemampuan _Hawk Eyes_ menoleh ke arah kakak kelasnya. "Ya?" balasnya dan tanpa sadar ia melihat aura menakutkan di sekitar Kiyoshi membuatnya merinding ketakutan.

"Kemana... si Hijau... Kacamata... itu...?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam ingin membunuh Takao.

"Shin _-chan_? Yah, akhir-akhir ini dia jarang berangkat latihan denganku. Dia memintaku untuk datang duluan dan memberitahukan hal ini pada kalian. Aku hubungi pun tidak dijawab." ucapnya.

Setelah mendengarkan hal itu, mereka langsung mengingat saat mereka dikalahkan oleh SMU _Rakuzan_.

"Ya sudah. Biarkan dia sendiri dulu. Aku yakin, dia akan datang sendiri.".

Takao hanya menghela napas karena ia tahu perasaan sakit saat dikalahkan oleh mereka. Itu juga dirasakan oleh yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang _familiar_ dari mereka.

"Maaf. Aku terlambat."

Dengan _slow motion_ , mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara...

Berambut hijau, cek.

Berkacamata, cek.

Seluruh jari kiri dibalut, cek.

Wajah garang, cek.

Oke, kalau payung masih bisa ditoleransi, tapi...

Kain parasit hijau menutupi seluruh tubuhnya..., dan lagi..., mana bentuknya seperti kelelawar juga!

"Pfft...!".

"?".

"BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" sang pemilik berkemampuan _Hawk Eyes_ pun akhirnya meledak setelah melihat mantan dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ , pemilik _Super Long 3P Shot_ mengenakan jas hujan besar seperti kelelawar.

Tidak hanya itu, yang lain pun berusaha menahan tawa mereka sampai wajah mereka pun memerah.

Takao berusaha menghentikan tawanya sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah kocak sedari tadi. "A...apa itu...? Biar kutebak! _Lucky Item_ dari _Oha-Asa_ , 'kan?".

"Benar. Hari ini, _Lucky Item_ -ku adalah jas hujan berwarna hijau. Dengan ini, latihan tembakanku akan jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya." ucapnya dengan mantab namun Takao masih tetap menertawakannya.

"Ke...kenapa bukan gaun pengantin warna hijau saja? Kan pas saat kau berdiri di tepi laut! Ahahaha!".

"Diam! Kau kira aku ini Nyi Roro Kidul!? Dan lagi, aku ini lelaki!" protes Midorima dan tak lama ia melepaskan jas hujan itu. Beruntung ia memakai baju training. Kalau sampai mengenakan gaun pengantin warna hijau, bakal jadi pengganti Nyi Roro Kidul~.

"Maafkan aku jika aku terlambat." ucap maaf dari pria rambut berwarna hijau kepada sang kapten.

"Tidak apa-apa, Midorima. Kita mulai latihan saja." ucap Outsubo setelah menghilangkan tawanya.

"Baik!" ucap sang _Sky Direct 3P Shot_ , Shintarou Midorima.

Sedangkan Kiyoshi langsung melemparkan bola basket ke arah pemilik _Accurate Pass_.

" _Itte_!" pekik Takao saat bola berhasil mendarat di kepalanya.

"Kau harus membereskan peralatan setelah latihan! Seorang diri!" perintah-mengancam-dari Kiyoshi kepada Takao.

"Heeeeeeee!?" Takao ingin protes namun Kiyoshi memberikan syarat seperti membelah leher yang artinya 'Mati'. "Baiklah..." ucap Takao sambil menangis takut karena ancaman dari Kiyoshi.

 **-Setelah Latihan, Ruang Ganti-**

Akhirnya, Takao-lah yang membereskan semua peralatan dan membersihkan lapangan basket.

Sedangkan seluruh tim berada di ruang ganti untuk ganti pakaian. Midorima menatap langit yang terlihat mulai mendung. Dan tak lama ia menghadap sang kapten.

"Kapten."

"Ya?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu dan tentunya aku meminta pertolongan pada kalian." ucapnya meminta tolong pada Ootsubo dan seluruh tim.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ootsubo.

"Itu..."

 **-Satu Jam Kemudian, Gedung Basket-**

Sang _Point Guard_ kelas satu akhirnya menyelesaikan hukumannya seorang diri. Rasa lelah menguasai tubuhnya dan hanya berpikir segera pulang. Tapi, saat ia ingin keluar dari gedung lapangan basket, ia melihat Midorima berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membawakan barang-barang miliknya maupun milik Takao.

"Eh? Kok?" ucap Takao bingung.

"Mereka semua sudah pulang lebih dulu. Kapten yang mengunci ruang ganti. Jadi, aku membawakan barangmu kemari." ucap Midorima sambil mengatur kacamatanya.

"Wah~ Jadi merepotkan~ _Sangkyu~_ " ucap Takao senang.

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku, bodoh!" ucap Midorima dengan mencelanya sambil menghampiri Takao.

Takao pun tidak marah maupun protes karena ia tahu sifat Midorima yang selalu seperti itu. Sangat berlawanan dengan dirinya.

Tak lama, Midorima mengambil bola basket miliknya yang ada di tas. Takao sedikit bingung tapi ia mengetahui maksud dari Midorima.

"Kita tanding _One-on-One_. Lima poin." tantang Midorima.

"Lalu, taruhannya? Yang kalah harus mengayuh sepeda gerobak?" tanya Takao sambil menebak.

"Bodoh. Untuk kali ini, tidak ada taruhan dalam pertandingan ini. Lagipula, aku tidak membawa sepeda gerobakku. Aku hanya melihat kemampuanmu. Apa kau bisa melampauiku atau kau tetap menjadi yang terlemah di _Shutoku_?" ucap Midorima yang bertujuan untuk memancing Takao.

"Heh, baiklah, kuterima tantanganmu. Jangan sampai kau meremehkanku, ya?" ucap Takao sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak pernah dan tidak akan." ucap Midorima sambil mengatur kacamata.

Dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

 **-Lima Menit Kemudian-**

Kemenangan berpihak pada Midorima dengan hasil 5-3. Takao hanya tertawa kering dan menerima kekalahannya. Beruntung, Midorima tidak memandang Takao sebagai partner yang lemah. Ia malah bersyukur ada yang bisa memadukan kemampuannya.

Mereka pun meninggalkan gedung basket dan pulang bersama sambil jalan kaki.

Sekali lagi, Takao harus mengalami kaku pada perutnya saat melihat Midorima kembali mengenakan jas hujan besar itu. "Ahahahaha! Kenapa kau kembali mengenakannya?! Le...lebih baik dibawa saja! Apa tidak malu dilihat orang? Aduh! Kau aneh sekali, Shin _-chan_! Ahahahahaha!".

"Diamlah! Benda ini juga ada gunanya!" ucap protes Midorima.

"Memangnya apa kegunaannya? Kalau sebagai _Lucky Item_ cukup dibawa saja! Ahahaha!" ucap Takao yang masih tertawa.

Midorima tidak menjawabnya. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah dan menatap langit.

Takao sadar Midorima tertinggal dibelakang ia pun ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Midorima. "Shin _-chan_?" tanyanya heran dan tanpa sadar hujan turun menguyuri Tokyo dan juga tempat mereka berada.

"Gaaahh! Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan begini!?" protes dan kesal Takao karena ia tidak mengetahui kalau hari ini hujan. "Cih! Mana rumahku masih jauh! Aku harus segera pulang! Shin _-chan_ , maaf aku harus buru-buru untuk pulang! _Jya_!" ucapnya pamit.

Sebelum Takao meninggalkan Midorima, dengan cepat ia melepaskan jas hujannya kemudian menutupi dirinya dan Takao dari hujan dengan cara merentangkan jas hujan di atas kepala mereka.

Takao terkejut dengan tindakan Midorima yang ternyata sangat melindungi dirinya.

"Shin _-chan_?" Takao bingung bukan main dari tindakan _partner_ -nya.

"Jangan bertindak sembarangan! Jika kau sampai sakit, kapten akan memarahimu dan tentu saja aku akan membunuhmu!" ucap Midorima yang sedikit berubah-tapi mirip Kiyoshi-pada Takao. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke rumah." tambahnya.

Takao hanya tertawa geli melihat Midorima yang peduli dengan dirinya. "Baiklah." ucapnya senang dan mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju rumah Takao.

Sesampai di rumah Takao, mereka dikejutkan oleh tumpukan berupa bingkisan ulang tahun di depan teras.

"A-ada apa ini?!" ucap Takao terkejut.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cek saja!" ucap Midorima sambil mengeringkan jas hujan dan melipatnya dengan rapi.

Penasaran, Takao membuka satu bingkisan dari banyaknya bingkisan. "Apa-apaan sih in-" ucapnya terpotong saat melihat sebuah bola basket baru dengan kertas bertuliskan,

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Takao. Kuharap kau lebih baik dari hari ini bahkan sampai kami tidak berada di sisi kalian sebagai kapten. Salam : Ootsubo.".

Kemudian, ia membuka bingkisan yang lain yang isinya adalah perlengkapan tambahan basket, buku basket dan lain-lain dengan surat yang tak jauh beda dari sebelumnya.

"Ya ampun..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum kering. Ia tahu bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya namun ia tidak pernah mendapatkan bingkisan sebanyak ini. Selama ia hidup, baru kali ini ia mendapatkan hadiah dari rekan tim-nya, bahkan pelatih pun ikut memberikannya bingkisan yang bisa membantu kemampuannya.

Butiran bening mengalir keluar dari pelupuk matanya karena tak kuasa menahan rasa haru dan senang melihat hadiah yang luar biasa ini.

"Bagaimana... bisa...?" ucap Takao bingung bercampur tangis kebahagiaan darinya.

"Akulah yang memberitahukan mereka tadi." ucap Midorima.

"Eh?"

"Ini. Hadiah untukmu." ucap Midorima saat memberikan sebuah bola basket berwarna hijau kepada Takao.

"Terima kasih..., Shin-chan..." ucap Takao sambil mengusap air mata. "Tapi, kenapa warna hijau?" ucapnya dengan mengubah nada aneh.

"Diam dan terima saja!" ucap Midorima kesal.

Takao pun tertawa dan tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku terima. Terima kasih." ucapnya berterima kasih. "Ah, tunggu di sini! Aku buatkan makan malam dulu. Mumpung hujan seperti ini, minum dan makan yang hangat sangat cocok untuk tubuh kita." tawar Takao pada Midorima yang sebenarnya sudah mulai merasa lapar.

"Baiklah. Buatkan yang terbaik! Aku akan mengomentari kemampuan hidanganmu!" ucap Midorima menerima tawarannya.

"Aiyai, Kapten~!" ucap Takao sambil pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan hidangan malam.

Midorima menatap bingkisan-bingkisan yang sudah dibuka oleh Takao. Tanpa sadar ujung bibir terangkat dengan ringan tanpa ada beban. Ia merasa tenang karena rencananya berhasil dengan sukses.

* * *

"Kau adalah rival yang telah kukalahkan, tapi kau juga merupakan " _Aibou_ " untukku. Kau yang selalu tidak peduli akan pendapatku dan bahkan sering menertawakanku, tapi entah mengapa kita bisa menjadi pasangan tim yang hebat. Aku sama sekali tidak meragukan dirimu. Aku percaya padamu, Takao. Midorima."

 **~END~**

* * *

Terjemahan :

1\. "-chan" : suffix yang biasanya dipakai untuk perempuan. Bagi Takao, embel yang seperti itu gegara nyaman jadi kelepasan~ (#Dilemparbola3PdariMidorima)

2\. "Itte!" : Aduh! Aw!

3\. "Sangkyu": Terima kasih.

4\. Otanjoubi omedeto" : Selamat ulang tahun.

* * *

Yak, inilah fiksi pertama dari fandom Kuroko no Basket yang saya buatkan. Idenya... secara gak segaja saya dapatkan saat ibu saya datang dari desa membawa banyak belanjaan, salah satunya adalah jas hujan berwarna hijau. Nah, kebetulan hari ini Takao berultah dan otomatis ia adalah partner dari Takao, Midorima. Jadinya, seperti inilah~

Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review~ Di fave pun, monggoh~.


End file.
